


Respite

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn finds peace in Lothlorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for artemisallen.

Aragorn rolled his shoulders wearily as he moved. Lothlorien seemed to have changed so little since his last time here, a fact of which he was most glad. So engrossed was he in his thoughts he did not notice the figure concealed among the trees.

A powerful body pressed him against the bark of a mallorn. Eyes wide, nostrils flaring, Aragorn whispered, “I thought you had returned north.”

“Not without a proper greeting,” Haldir replied.

Then Haldir set about re-claiming him, hands, mouth, and body driving away his cares, and for a few precious hours, Aragorn could forget the world.


End file.
